1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode (LED) module usable in backlight units, a backlight unit including the LED module, and a method of manufacturing the LED module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, which are mounted to display devices or the like, do not have a self-luminous function. For this reason, a backlight unit (BLU) is disposed at the rear of such an LCD panel, to generate light and to provide the generated light to the LCD panel.
Recently, a backlight unit, which includes an LED module which is advantageous in terms of manufacturing costs and size, has been increasingly used.
The LED module is manufactured using a method in which LED chips are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Generally, each LED chip is manufactured in the form of an LED package. LED packages are mounted on a PCB, which includes a wiring layer, an insulating layer, etc., using a surface mounting technology (SMT) process (technology to mount LED packages on a surface (circuit layer) of a PCB).
In a structure in which LED packages are mounted on a PCB using the SMT process, as mentioned above, however, there is a problem in that heat dissipation efficiency is degraded because heat generated from the LED chips passes through various heat resisting elements in the process of being transferred to a back of the PCB. To this end, an LED package mounting structure capable of achieving an enhancement in heat dissipation efficiency is required.